


Prompt Collection

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various tumblr prompt and fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grif and Simmons: Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> renaroo asked for "Grif and Simmons, 'You Can't Protect me!'"

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack with those!” Simmons yelled, trying to tug the Oreos away from Grif. 

“I’m already destined to die of a heart attack at age 35!” Grif howled, “You can’t protect me, Simmons!” 

“I can try!” 

“If you take my Oreos, no one will be able to protect you!” Grif vowed. 

“Like you could catch me, fatass!” 


	2. SargeGrey: Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for goodluckdetective, who wanted SargeGrey and "can I kiss you?"

The last thing Doctor Grey expected to see when she exited her clinic was Colonel Sarge, carrying a large bouquet of (red, of course) flowers. 

“Doctor Grey!” He exclaimed, brandishing the flowers like a sword. “I was wondering if you would do me the mighty-fine honor of accompanying me on a date tonight?” 

“Oh, I would love to! _Unfortunately_ I’m still on-call,” Emily said, trying to quash her disappointment. “You know how it is, everybody’s still missing body parts and complaining when I have to attach robotic limbs, that sort of thing.” 

Sarge seemed to slump slightly, but he rallied quickly. “Of course! Those numb-nuts don’t realize the inherent superiority of robotic limbs! Have I ever told you told you about how I made Simmons a cyborg? It’s a tale of victory for the Reds! And Grif failing to die! Again! I would be glad to assist you in any cyborg creation you might require!” 

Doctor Grey laughed. “Can you take off your helmet, Colonel?” 

“Of course! But why?”

“So I can kiss you, of course!” 


	3. Yorkalina: Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for renaroo: Yorkalina: “What happened doesn’t change anything.”

She stood outside of the apartment, hands tightly clasped behind her back. Her stance was military rest, even as she rang the doorbell.

The door swung open.

He was out of armor, and she stared, almost unable to believe her eyes.

“York,” she said, voice even. 

He stared at her. “You–you’re–”

“Yes,” she said, cutting him off.

He started to raise his hand, as if to touch her, but it fell to his side almost as quickly as it had moved.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” she blurted out. 

He stared at her as if she had grown a second head. “What?”

“I should have–I should have listened, I should have–”

“Hey!” He finally moved, taking her hand. She stared at him. 

“What happened doesn’t change anything.” He grinned at her. “It’d take more than that to get rid of me.”


	4. Grimmons: Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodluckdetective asked for Grimmons, “I can’t breathe!”

They should have known better than to go walking on the frozen lake. 

Grif had suggested it, because it was a shortcut, and he just wanted to get home. Home to the Chorus base where they were currently staying at, with its comfortable bed and large stash of junk food. 

Things had been fine until they reached the middle. 

Grif was not a winter person in any way, shape or form. He missed Hawaii all the time; snow was something foreign and suspicious to him. He had never put thought into how ice sheets formed. 

He’d never thought about that they would be thinner in the center of a lake. 

Simmons was heavy, due to all of the metal and mechanics of his cyborg parts. One step, and there was a horrible crack that they both ignored. Another step, and _crash_. 

“Simmons!” Grif saw it out of the corner of his eye. One minute, they were walking, the next, Simmons was dropping out of sight, into the icy water. 

Grif scrambled to reach him, trying to see if he could see Simmons at all.  

Sarge would say that Grif wasn’t particularly strong, but normally Grif would protest that. 

But when it came to lifting a heavy cyborg out of the water, things were another story. 

Scrabbling not to lose his balance and fall in too, Grif managed to lug Simmons out of the water over the course of several minutes. 

It was then that he noticed that Simmons’ chest wasn’t moving. 


	5. Yorkalina: Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renaroo asked for, “Just leave me ALONE.” Yorkalina

“You know, your hair looks fantastic when you let it down like that,” York said, leaning against the wall. 

“Shut up,” Carolina said, refusing to look at him. She lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about just how empty her head felt without Epsilon. 

“Aw, c’mon Lina. It was a compliment. The least you could do is say ‘thank you’.”  York slipped into the seat next to her bed. 

She knew it wasn’t real; York had been dead for nine years now. But Grey had insisted that she needed to be sedated, and hadn’t listened when Carolina had tried to tell her that was a bad idea, tried to tell her that she could handle the pain. 

He was back again. 

He was out of armor, the blood from the bullet wound in his chest bright crimson against the white t-shirt he wore. She knew the exact location of the wound from the reports Wash had filed. She’d read all of them. 

“Go away,” she whispered, closing her eyes. But that just made it worse, as her mind continued to fill the gaps. His voice was stronger than ever. 

“Come on, Carolina,” he wheedled, grinning at her. “Don’t let them get you down. You’re stronger than that.” He began to hum a painfully familiar tune.

“Just leave me _alone_!” She screamed, throwing her fist towards the hallucination. 

Her punch wen through thin air, and she had her wish. 


	6. Grif and Sarge: Dirtbag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rena asked for, "Sarge taking care of one of his men. In Sarge fashion."

“Now, listen here, dirtbag,” Sarge’s voice was a growl. Grif wondered what, exactly, he had done this time. “You better treat Simmons with respect and honesty, otherwise I’ve got a shotgun with your name on it! In addition to the one that already does!” 

Grif nearly doubled over in shock. “What?”

“You heard me! You take care of him! That’s an order!” Sarge stomped off. 

“I don’t take orders from you, we’re the same rank!” Grif yelled at his back. And then he paused, realizing what had just happened. “Did I just get the talk from _Sarge_?” 


	7. Yorkalina: Promise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodluckdetective asked for "Promise me you won’t let anything happen to him, any ship you want." I went Yorkalina. =]

“Are you sure about this?” Carolina was so tense that it looked like a simple breeze could shatter her. 

“Course I am!” York was obviously grinning at her underneath the helmet. “I’ll be back in just a moment, don’t you worry about me!”

Carolina resolutely didn’t flinch at that. “Take Epsilon,” she said, turning away from him to examine the Chorus skyline. 

“Hey,” York’s gauntleted hand landed on her shoulder, warm and familiar and comforting. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Go,” she snapped, trying to hide the anxiety that was building in her stomach. 

Epsilon flickered in her mind. 

 _Promise me you won’t let anything happen to him_ , she told her brother. 

“Fine, fine, we’ll be careful.” The AI groaned, but she could feel the flicker of emotion that meant that he understood. 


	8. Tuckington: Don't You Ever Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and Wash for "don't you ever do that again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For saltsanford over on Tumblr!

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Is the first thing that Wash says when he comes to visit Tucker in the hospital.

“Dude, I totally saved the day!” Tucker protests, trying to pull himself up. Like hell is he going to fight with Wash flat on his back. Well. Unless Wash is into that. Wash shoves him down.

“You were bleeding out, Tucker! You nearly died!”

“This from the dude who fell off like, three cliffs today!”

“It was just one cliff!” Wash says, looking like he’s about a second from throwing his hands into the air and storming off. “ _You_ pissed off the mercenary enough to make him stab you through the stomach!”

“Dude, it’s fine! I’ve got another awesome scar to add to the collection! Look, I think it’s going to bisect the one I got from having Junior, it’s going to look great when it’s all healed up!” His stomach is currently a mass of bandages, so it’s not like Wash can appreciate Tucker’s stomach, which is a shame, since Tucker’s abs have never looked better. That’s the problem with being in full armor all the time, Tucker supposes. He doesn’t get to show off nearly as much as he should. He hasn’t even been able to scandalize Wash by sleeping naked in ages.

“Tucker!” Wash sits down next to him, hard. He reaches up, and pulls off his helmet. Tucker stares.

“You nearly _died_ ,” Wash says, reaching over and grabbing Tucker’s hand.

“Dude, you’re fucking dramatic,” Tucker says. Then, on impulse, he leans in. Wash follows suit, almost automatically.

On a scale of first kisses, Tucker gives this one about a four and a half. It gets points for Tucker already being shirtless, negative points for blood loss, injury, and the fact that Wash is gripping his shoulder far too tight with his armored glove.

“Agent Washington! If you’re going to disturb my patients, I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist on you evacuating the premises!”

Crazy voyeur doctor lady interrupting them. Tucker tries to decide if that’s going to be a plus or a minus on the hotness. Deciding to go with it, Tucker bits down on Wash’s lip before pulling away, and he grins as Wash lets out something that sounds just a bit like a whine.

 _And_ Doctor Grey has her scalpel out. Definitely a negative.

“Better run dude,” he advises in a whisper. Wash scrambles for his helmet, ears the color of Sarge’s armor.

“We’ll—I’ll—talk—”

“Agent Washington!” Grey brandishes her scalpel in a way that should not be as threatening as it is.

“I’ll call you!” Tucker yells cheerfully at Wash’s retreating form.


	9. Grimmons: Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renaroo requested Grimmons: "Kiss me"

“And look, it’s complete and utter bullshit that they cancelled that show, that’s all I’m trying to say here!”

“Will you kiss me already?” Grif demanded, as Simmons took a pause for breath. “Seriously. I brushed my teeth for this and everything.”

“No you didn’t,” Simmons said without missing a beat. Grif wondered if he should be offended that Simmons didn’t even have to check.  

“No, but I’m already naked, and at this point I either fall asleep, or something starts happening.”

“I thought you were asleep with your eyes open again!” Simmons protested, but he rolled over and clumsily pressed his lips against Grif’s. He yelped as their noses collided, and tried to pull back slightly

Grif rolled his eyes and grabbed Simmons, guiding him back. “There,” he said, irritably. “And, for the record? That was a perfectly acceptable place to end the show.” And then he rolled over and fell to sleep to the sound of Simmons indignant yell.


	10. York and Tex Friendship Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How York and Tex separated and why York calls her Allison.

The ship goes down. Carolina dies. The Alpha won’t leave. They find each other again.

There’s no one else left, the others are scattered or left behind or dead. So they leave. Leave Sidewinder, leave the Mother of Invention. They leave, and don’t look back.  

They’re on the run, they have no supplies. 

They start to do the mercenary circuit, but they can’t use their Freelancer names. It’s too obvious. They need new names, for this new life. 

Tex chooses “Allison”; it’s not right, it’s not _her_ , but it’s the best she’s got. York uses his real name, the that one that no one else knows. York keeps calling her that afterwards, even though she’s gone back to Tex. It’s how he pokes her, it’s his own little way of reminding her that she’s more than just an AI. She’s a person as well. She lets him, even after she’s left that name behind. She doesn’t call him by his real name. It doesn’t mean anything to York anymore. 

They work well together. Very well. They’re good at what they do. Tex learns to be mercenary, to be greedy, in a way she never got to be at Freelancer. 

But one day, Omega gets bored. 

He jumps. He jumps over the radio in the middle of a mission, taking over York. Delta’s panicking, he’s out of control, Omega’s forced him out. 

York wakes up in the middle of a warehouse filled with the dead. 

They try to handle it. But it keeps happening. They try not to use the radio, but it’s hard when they’re on missions. Omega’s itchy. He always comes back to Tex, but he also loves to make fun of Tex with the voice of her friend, likes to make Delta scream, likes to see how York reacts when he wakes up with his armor covered in blood. 

It takes it’s toll. Tex can’t trust herself, can’t trust York, can’t trust anyone. Being near him is hurting him. Hurting _her_. 

She leaves. 

She doesn’t say goodbye, not really. He sees her go. Maybe he was expecting it. He does say goodbye. 

Tex goes to Blood Gulch, finds Alpha, builds a family, finds _something_. 

York commits petty crime and lets his armor wear down. He’s got nothing left. Nothing but Delta. He’s flagging, defeated. 

Years later, she finds him again, and she offers him revenge. Neither of them mention that Maine was the one who held the grenade. 

Tex asks: “How’s the eye?”

What she doesn’t say is: “ _You’re the only one I can trust_.” 

York agrees to come along. 

He doesn’t say: “ _You only had to ask_.” 


	11. TexCT: Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whimsical-writer on Tumblr!

She breathed deeply and slowly, fighting the instinct to curl in on herself.

Connie was dying, she knew that.  _He_ was gone, and he’d taken her armor, she’d told him to, had to get out of here, they were after him, take the data, take the armor, get out of here, take them down, finish this story…

Footsteps approach her, and she tries to move, but everything hurts too much, and she just has to hope that it’s… someone she can trust. 

Suddenly, Tex is there, cradling her head, pulling her into her lap, “Did it work?”

Connie feels herself smiling as she grips her girlfriend’s hand, and nods yes.  


	12. Tucker: disassemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on Tumblr!

He disassembled his gun and threw the pieces on the ground.

Tucker’s hands shook as they went through the motions that were theoretically familiar, but had never felt less so. 

They had almost  _died_ , again, and he nearly… he could’ve…

Carolina had asked him not to, and he’s not sure if he stopped because he agreed with her or because she asked, and that’s kind of fucking terrifying honestly. 

She and Wash had nearly died and then Wash had nearly died  _again_ and Tucker’s just…

Tucker’s tired. 


End file.
